The present invention relates to a lighting equipment, and more particularly to a lighting equipment for an eyeglasses.
There are many examinations held in school necessitating many school children to wear eyeglasses. In Taiwan, R.O.C., more than 60% of the school children wear eyeglasses. One of the most important reasons is that the light is insufficient.
The present invention has arisen to provide a lighting equipment for an eyeglasses.